


Two Wrongs

by AReallyBadWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, As of August 2019, Currently re-writing the uploaded chapters, Hashirama is in love, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Madara is Stubborn, Mild Sexual Content (in later chapters), On Hiatus, Slow Burn, Will begin posting new chapters after the current ones are re-written, updates every Monday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AReallyBadWriter/pseuds/AReallyBadWriter
Summary: In which Hashirama is in love and wants to fix Madara, and Madara is too far gone to be fixed.





	1. Retreat (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my fic! This first chapter is more of a flashback and precursor to the rest of the fic; it takes place a few years before the rest of the story. I've also edited and re-uploaded this chapter because I felt like it wasn't its best, so I hope you enjoy this new and improved version! Please comment your thoughts; any feedback is greatly appreciated! - 08.20.2019

He despised this world and all the people in it. He despised the carelessness of living in a world run by fools feigning control. He despised ignorance and its way of being present in seemingly every context. He despised the stupid mob mentalities that plagued every family, community, every environment; the lack of critical thinking. He despised the false air of safety; it was almost as if no one was worried about the end. 

The end.

He despised the man who brought _his_ world to its end the most. 

 

♤♡◇♧

 

“ ** _HASHIRAMAAAAAAAAAA!_ **” 

Madara’s voice was powerful enough to shake the ground, his Susano’o unrelenting. It tore its way through trees, wood, and land, its footsteps leaving craters on the ground in their place. His battle cry was met with one just as fierce, and Hashirama boasted a weapon fiercely in tune with the nature surrounding them. The dragon wrapped around the glowing Susano'o was intimidating, and Madara thrashed full-force. Fire rained down and burned everything in its path as thick branches struggled against sharpened sword in efforts to cease the turmoil brought down upon the very earth they stood on.

 

“Madara, you have to stop this! I don’t want to fight you! We were supposed to build a world together! What happened to our plans?! Why can't we have any peace?!” 

 

Hashirama’s words fell on deaf ears and he nearly stumbled when he felt by a wave of chakra so vicious it shrunk his lungs and starved him of air. He reinforced the chakra in his feet and kept a firm stance, refusing to let Madara intimidate him. This was not the first spontaneous fight they'd been in, but one of many that had been piling up. It was becoming difficult to keep his clan safe when the Uchiha were always picking a fight. He almost forgot where he was for a moment after struggling in the same position for a while, but he cleared his head and strengthened his restraints on the Susano'o, earning an immediate response from his rival.

 

“Who do you think I am, fool?! You think I care for any of your childish plans? There will never be peace! This world is destined for war and loss! You will never change that! You know nothing of the truth that awaits this world!” 

 

The snarl on Madara’s face was repugnant, but Hashirama refused to let up. He strongly felt that deep down, the Madara he knew years ago was still there, hidden under years of trauma. Even while fighting, he thought he could see glimmers of hope coming from him. He was determined to show his closest friend and rival that their ideas would flourish if they worked together. 

 

“We shared a common goal! We wanted to stop this! We wanted to create a world without war; without millions of people dying; without the pain that it brings! We can still make it happen, Madara!”

 

All for naught; the Uchiha did not budge. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed, a vile and empty sound. He glared at the man in front of him, spitting his next words at him.

 

“ **I will not partake in your fantasy, Hashirama Senju.** ” 

 

The words stung and it was all he could do so as to not to let his emotions overwhelm him and unintentionally kill the man. Madara, as well as his own fellow Senju, often forgot just how strong he really was due to his overly friendly nature. He shifted the Wood Golem’s dragon to wrap itself around the Susano’o, squeezing hard. More branches sprouted from the earth, and wrapped around the purple arms and legs, tightening more and more until there were only slivers of purple visible between the restraints. He could hear cracking, which he thought impossible for the metaphysical manifestation. Madara thrashed and wriggled but could not free himself, and he spat at the Senju, cursing him. He almost wondered where this newfound strength came from, until the restraints around him suddenly loosened, most of the wood stripping away back into the ground. The Golem fell apart and what was left of the wood barely held the Susano’o down, as battered as it was.

 

“So be it, Madara Uchiha.” 

 

The air stilled. What just happened? Had he really given up so easily? Were they not just in the middle of a full-scale fight? Was Madara going insane? Hashirama’s voice was fragile; rough and laced with exhaustion. It completely threw Madara off, and he felt rage bubble in his chest once again, but he'd let his guard down and his Susano'o disappeared.

 

"You… are you mocking me, Hashirama?"

 

The dry chuckle that followed was no help to his frustration.

 

"No, my friend. I simply won't fight you anymore. I only wanted us to live out our dream, and I've gone through hell and back with you Uchiha for that. I've had enough, Madara. You either stop these quarrels and leave us alone or join me in leading our village."

 

The two shinobi stood feet apart from each other with a stillness unmatched. Even their breathing was silent despite their physical exertion. It was obvious that neither of them knew what to say, and the silence stretched for what seemed like years, until Madara finally spoke.

 

“You truly are a fool. You cling to something that was said years ago, before I lost my brother; before I saw this world’s true colors. You must underestimate my hatred for this putrid existence we call life. This world is sick, unbearable; there is no peace to be had."

 

A small smile appeared on the Senju's face, and he shook his head lightly.

 

“Then let’s cleanse it, Madara. We can turn everything around for the better, as we've always wanted to."

 

Those words, while seemingly simple, carried so much weight, leaving the Uchiha with a heavy feeling in his chest. He suddenly felt the need to flee, refusing to acknowledge the burning that spread throughout his body and the irrational thoughts creeping into his mind at the softness of his rival's tone. He turned on his heels but before walking away, he looked back and left Hashirama with some words to dwell on. 

 

“I am not the Madara Uchiha you once knew. He is long gone. Watch yourself, Hashirama.” 

 

With that, he walked off in the opposite direction and after walking far enough, disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Hashirama bowed his head and felt his body start to lean, vision fading quickly. He got a look at his body and saw blood he hadn't noticed beforehand. He let his hopes get to his head and stopped focusing on his body. He felt very heavy, and everything started going black.

 

‘Some day, Mada…’ 

 

And he collapsed.


	2. A Distant Storm

_He was fast. Blood and excitement coursed through his veins and the trees formed a blur beside him, his feet carrying him as quickly as they could. They left dents on the dirt under him and he wasn’t thinking about the possibility of tripping; no, he was only thinking about seeing his new friend. His short brown hair was a sight, flying behind him save for a few sweaty strands stuck to his forehead. He ran and ran until he made it to their meeting ground. Much too eager to slow down, he skidded to a stop and nearly fell face-first into the water in front of him. Now to wait until his friend arrived, which would mean the start of another-_

 

“ _Anija!_ ”

 

Hashirama blinked into focus and immediately afterwards his head crashed onto the table in front of him (surely painful).

 

“My sincerest apologies, Tobirama! I didn’t intend to ignore you, but I must’ve gotten lost in in thought…”

 

The younger Senju restrained himself from rolling his eyes, instead reminding his brother of how they would approach his idea of changing the academy rules. Both the academy and the age requirement had been implemented approximately a year prior, and all the while Hashirama took note of the children’s behavior around the village. They were becoming more hostile; some would bully the quieter kids, others would pick fights just to see who was stronger. Their parents never stopped them as they figured it was playful fun. He knew that this would lead to more and more aggression as time passed and wanted to stop it before it got out of hand.

 

“Right, right… They start learning about how to use chakra as a weapon at an age much too young! It is not fair or normal for children at age 5, even 10, to already be considered shinobi! You cannot expect them to be ready for war or anything of the sort! Not only are they missing out on their childhood, but it completely goes against everything Konoha stands for. How can we achieve peace when our children are born into learning how to use weaponry and use their gifts for violence?”

 

“Hashirama, they have already started learning. They cannot simply unlearn what they’ve been taught consistently in the past year. To go about this, you cannot only think of the students. Do remember that the professors are in charge of passing down said knowledge to their pupils.”

 

Tobirama’s elbow rested on the table under him and he drummed his fingers on his cheek. He could see the gears turning in his elder brother’s head, giving him the time he needed to comprehend his words and come up with a plan. It wasn’t long before Hashirama brightened with an “Aha!” and his younger brother nodded once in encouragement.

 

“I will ask the professors to formulate a new curriculum; one that is more age-appropriate and academically involved. I’ve also decided that the most appropriate age for students to begin learning how to become a proper shinobi is 13 years old. This way, they get to be children and grow into healthy-minded teenagers. At this age, they will learn everything from chakra properties to weapons and their usage, and how to use their chakra as both offense and defense. They will not be involved in any land-related conflicts, if they arise, until they are 18 years of age and older. How does that sound to you, Tobirama?”

 

The white-haired Senju was impressed. He knew his brother was intelligent and it caught him off-guard when he came up with such brilliant ideas, in fact he was even proud, but he would never tell him that. Relief washed over him though, as he wasn’t sure how Hashirama would handle the situation and he was glad that his idea was a sound one.  

 

“Well thought-out, Hashirama. You have a good way of implementing your idea. When will you inform the professors of this change? I would suggest doing it as soon as possible so they have time to remodel their current curriculum.”

 

Hashirama nodded and stood up. He gnawed his bottom lip, the movement subconscious and out of character for him. It was a nervous tick he had, and Tobirama knew it meant his mind wandered elsewhere even though he was physically present.

 

“You are distracted again. What’s on your mind?”

 

The older man insisted that he was alright, but Tobirama would not listen. He couldn’t let his brother lose himself in his thoughts again, not when they had such a vital message to pass onto the professors at the academy.

 

“You will tell me what the problem is. You cannot be distracted when you have such important things to do ahead of you.”

 

“It’s nothing important, believe me… I am just overwhelmed. There is a lot to do for our village and being the Hokage is not an easy job. There is so much to do all the time, and the decisions fall on me. I am bound to crack under the pressure of it all, so please don’t be alarmed if I seem a bit distant. You understand me, don’t you?”

 

He thought about this, and he did agree, but it didn’t convince him. Tobirama knew when his brother was hiding things from him, and he didn’t appreciate it. He wanted him at his best. Nonetheless, he let it slide.

 

“If you say so. Shall we go, then?”

 

Hashirama nodded again and together they marched off to the academy.

 

~ * ~

 

“...when suddenly I fell out of the tree, and just as I was about to hit the ground, I woke up!”

 

Hashirama’s thunderous voice rang through the village, earning confused looks from the civilians nearby, one of which chuckled when his child pointed and said “Papa, that man’s really loud!” The father hushed him and told him not to point, as that was their Hokage and it was rude. The white-haired man sighed, sending apologetic looks to everyone as he passed them addressed his brother with as much patience as he could muster.

 

“Yes, anija, you’ve told me of this dream plenty of times. I’ve become quite tired of it, in fact.”

 

The elder brother’s head hung low and an invisible rain cloud hovered over him, muttering apologies for being forgetful. The two strolled on, talking aimlessly and taking in their surroundings. Tobirama did not explore the Konoha as much as Hashirama did, but he enjoyed the times he did. The brown-haired Senju’s pace quickened once the academy was in their sights but stopped short a few seconds later. His brother almost spoke until he realized why the elder had stopped.

 

“That chakra… it couldn’t be him, could it?”

 

“It couldn’t be anyone else’s. It’s far too familiar.” Hashirama’s voice was low.

 

“What could he possibly be doing here? It’s been years, and he has no business here.” The younger brother’s voice turned icy, his eyes hardening. Abruptly, a voice came.

 

“Still don’t like me very much, Tobirama? Not that I mind.”

 

Almost like magic, Madara Uchiha appeared in front of them, a smirk playing on his lips when the white-haired Senju drew a kunai.

 

“Now, now. Don’t be hasty. I am not here to fight.”

 

“ _Why have you come?”_

 

Hashirama was immediately on high alert. It was a miracle no one was around them, else the situation would have escalated much quicker. He spared no time in forming a defensive stance.

 

“I’ve come to speak with you, Hashirama.”

 

“What about? There is nothing for us to speak of, so leave before-“

 

“You will listen to what I say, else I wreak havoc on your people’s home.”

 

“As if we’d let you!” Tobirama’s voice was sharp and his chakra began to flare when his brother’s hand on his chest stopped him.

 

“No. If we can go about this calmly, then we will.”

 

“This man appears out of nowhere and threatens Konoha and you expect me to remain calm? You must be mad! I will not allow this!”

 

Hashirama was suddenly wrapped in a purple aura and the air around him whipped loudly. All the while Madara watched the two Senju with an almost gleeful expression, enjoying their reactions enough to let them play out.

 

“ **YOU WILL NOT ATTACK HIM, TOBIRAMA.** ”

 

The glare he got in return was a nasty one, but the younger gave in. Hashirama blew out a breath and laughed nervously, the rapid change in his attitude frustrating his brother.

 

“Apologies, Madara. Now, what did you want us to speak about? Do keep in mind I am a busy man. Make this quick.” His voice was serious again when he turned his attention to the man in front of him, and the Uchiha straightened.

 

“I wish to move my people into this land.”

 

Hashirama choked on air and Tobirama had to bite his tongue from yelling in surprise.

 

“You come here to ask of me to allow the Uchiha clan a home in Konoha?”

 

Madara simply nodded.

 

“Is there an issue?”

 

“Is there an issue? OF COURSE THERE’S AN ISSUE, YOU IDIOT! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I GRANT YOU THAT WISH WHEN YOU WOULDN’T EVEN HELP ME BUILD THIS LAND?”

 

“Quite frankly, it is not a wish, but a demand. If you do not allow my people a home here, I will destroy Konoha in its entirety. You do not doubt my ability to do so, do you, Hashirama?”

 

Tobirama scoffed and turned to his brother, speaking frantically in hopes that Hashirama would make sense of his words.

 

“You must not agree to this! Anija, you know very well you can take him on! Take this man down this very instant or so help me, I will do it myself as I did his brother!”

 

Madara visibly darkened at that and instantly appeared in front of the white-haired man with a  kunai to his heart.

 

“Do not speak of Izuna. I will kill you.”

 

“Madara, please; you know my brother’s temper. He is as shocked as me to hear your demands and will not bend to your will. It’s me you wanted to speak with, not him, correct?”

 

The Uchiha glared dangerously at the man he held in such a vulnerable position and stepped back.

 

“Say another word, Senju, and you and your brother will not be spared.”

 

Tobirama almost opened his mouth to speak once more but chose against it when he saw the look on his elder brother’s face.

 

“Why do you make this request now? Is there something wrong with where your clan currently resides?”

 

“Nothing you need to know.”

 

_“That’ll convince anyone… fool.’_

Tobirama quirked an eyebrow but remained silent.

 

“And why, pray tell, should I grant you your wish? Besides the obvious threat to my village.”

 

“If you do, I will fulfill my part of the promise we made many years ago.”

 

Hashirama’s heart plunged into his stomach and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

 

“You… what?”

 

The younger Senju wanted to tell his brother that this was a trap, a lie to make him fall for Madara’s trick, but he wasn’t willing to risk the Uchiha's threat coming true.

 

“You heard me correctly. If you let my people integrate themselves into Konoha, we will work together and solidify it into what we dreamed of so long ago.”

 

The brown-haired man couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The world around him spun and it took everything in him not to sway with the motions he felt. Desperate thoughts rushed in one after the other and he struggled to keep his composure. This is what he longed for, ached for, and yet now that the opportunity presented itself he couldn’t figure out how to respond.

 

“The villagers will not take kindly to your clan being here, Madara. There will be conflict. There will be tension. It won’t be the same.”

 

“We will become a part of Konoha’s defense system. A police force of sorts.”

 

At that, Tobirama audibly gasped. Madara shot him a look that reminded him to keep quiet, and he narrowed his eyes at him but did so anyway.

 

“A… police force? You can’t be serious, Madara. There’s just no way this can work! You should’ve done this sooner, you should’ve taken my offer, you should’ve…”

 

Hashirama felt tears form in his eyes and he stopped speaking for a moment. He was getting far too carried away at the worst possible time and he wasn’t going to make any more of a fool of himself. Not in front of Madara.

 

“I will think about this. Return in five days and I will give you my answer. You will meet me in this same location at sundown. Just you, no one else, and no tricks.”

 

“Very well. Until then.” The Uchiha vanished before either of the Senju could say anything else, and Hashirama turned, walking back in the direction of his office.

 

“Anija, we still have-“

 

“Do it yourself, Tobirama.”

 

And he continued walking, leaving his younger brother alone to do what they had originally come to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A bit of a long A/N; sorry about that.*
> 
> This chapter almost didn’t make it in time, but I swore to myself I’d be consistent and upload a new chapter every Monday. With that being said, I’d be lying if I said this chapter wasn’t partially rushed, and I’m sure it’s noticeable. It isn’t rushed in its entirety but about halfway through writing it (most of which happened today) I got busy and didn’t have the time to keep writing until almost the end of the day. I’m not very happy with it and I’m even considering taking it down and rewriting most of it, but I won’t. I’ll just take more time and really think through what I’m writing in the next chapters from here to make sure you guys are only getting the best I can offer! Feedback would be greatly appreciated (how can I improve my dialogue? What would be a better format? Are my descriptions alright or are they too complicated?) and much needed! 
> 
> \- Cookie 💘


	3. Follow Me

Tobirama was at a loss for words. How could Hashirama bail on him at a time like this? And why the hell did Madara Uchiha come out of nowhere to thwart everything? Nothing was making sense and he was not having any of it. Determined for his brother to finish what they’d started, he began chasing after him. Of course, Hashirama was fast. In the few moments he stood idle his brother had gotten quite far, so he had to actually search for him. He figured traveling through the trees would give him an advantage, as they somehow had a strange connection to the older man and he could sense him more easily that way. Tobirama hopped from branch to branch keeping an eye out for the brown-haired Senju and just as he started losing hope of finding him, he picked up a faint chakra signature that felt too similar to Hashirama’s for him to ignore. He followed it until it got stronger and moments later found his brother sitting by a river with his legs crossed and his head down. He stood up on the branch he’d landed on and crossed his arms, waiting for the older man to acknowledge his presence. It was only after a minute of silence that Hashirama finally spoke, his tone glum.

 

“Tobirama, you are supposed to be at the academy.” 

 

“Hashirama, you are the Hokage! You have duties to fulfill! You mustn’t let a traitor like Madara distract you from your responsibilities and this village! We left your office with the intention of delivering a message to the teachers at the academy! Or has that changed?”

 

“If you won’t do it, I’ll send someone else.”

 

“I won’t allow you to sit and mope while you have a task at hand. There’s no reason for you to be so sullen.”

 

At that, the older of the two chuckled from his spot and shook his head lightly. His chakra flared for a moment, almost imperceptible, and returned to normal. Tobirama jumped down from the branch and landed a few feet away from his brother. There was more silence between them, silence that stretched out and seemed to last years. Neither of them moved either; it was as if they had frozen in time. Impatience began seeping through the younger’s pores but he said nothing, deciding to wait until Hashirama decided to speak up. Perhaps if he gave him the chance to speak on his own time, he would move on faster and finally get back to work. What he wasn’t prepared for was what his brother said next. 

 

“Madara Uchiha has come back, and he’s offered to help me achieve my- no,  _ our _ dream. The dream we had when we were children, children with bright souls and wild imaginations. We made so many plans and I thought that when we fought, those plans became only mine to carry on my shoulders, and what heavy weight those plans are. I’ve been working so hard for the both of us this past year, and he comes back telling me to welcome him and his clan, even going so far as to threaten Konoha if I choose to decline. I know Madara and he was entirely serious. He knows I will defend my village until my last breath, but it has been years since we’ve last heard anything about the Uchiha, so how are we to know how strong he and his clan are now? The village is fairly new. What if we aren’t strong enough? Saying no would be unwise. But saying yes will cause tension and possibly unresolvable conflict. Our people are not fond of the Uchiha clan-  _ especially _ you, Tobirama. Now I must ask: does it sound like I’m in the right headspace to go out and do whatever the hell it is I was planning on doing before any of this happened?”

 

The white-haired man was once again dumbstruck. His brother had spilled a hot cauldron of thoughts on him and they gave him third-degree burns. Everything he said was certainly unexpected to him; he hadn’t realized just how much thought Hashirama had put into this in such a short time, and he then understood why he told Madara to give him five days. Even that didn’t feel like enough after hearing everything the Hokage had to say, and he was sure there was much more he’d left unsaid. Tobirama sat down next to his older brother and looked at him with a gaze much softer than he’d put on earlier. The brown-haired Senju smiled dryly, putting off his younger brother. The usual cheerful energy behind this smile was missing, and it definitely made a difference. 

 

“I’m… sorry, Anija. I did not think this had such a great effect on you. I should not have pressured you without hearing you out. If you still need me to go speak to the teachers at the academy for you, I will go ahead and do so.”

 

He wasn’t very good at apologies and even less at emotional support, so he did the only thing he could think of and offered to take care of business himself. There was a small, guilty voice in the very depths of his mind scolding him for not doing that in the first place, but he was actually grateful that he found his brother. Hashirama had opened up to him and he’d learned why he left him earlier. There was still something he wanted to tell him though, so he cleared his throat and when the older man looked up at him, seemingly breaking out of his thoughts, Tobirama reminded him that the Madara he once knew is different from the Madara they encountered earlier. That made Hashirama’s face scrunch up, although he couldn’t identify the emotion behind it. 

 

“He hasn’t changed at all. He is still the same stubborn idiot I’ve known almost my whole life. It is strange, though, that he’d go out of his way to talk to me directly instead of sending someone out with the message. Speaking of, I would appreciate if you went to the academy. I have a lot of contemplating to do in these next five days.” 

 

“As you wish. Will you be leaving now?” 

 

“I’ll be staying here a little longer. This is, after all, where we would meet when we were children. I remember skipping rocks with him all the time, until the day we were separated…” 

 

He stopped talking after that. Tobirama took that as his cue to leave, although he hesitated to leave his brother alone with his thoughts. He knew the man could dig himself into mental holes when he was faced with situations like these, holes only he could get himself out of. 

 

~ * ~ 

 

Madara was pleased with himself. Hashirama would concur with his plan, he was sure of it. The man was far too sentimental to turn down a reunion with his once-best friend. It was the easiest blackmail he’d ever committed, and he enjoyed every second of it. He did find it quite pitiful that the Senju let his emotions get the best of him so often though. The thing that he knew had Hashirama stumped was whether he was lying about joining him in his building of Konoha. He truly did want to create an Uchiha police force and follow through with his end of the bargain they decided on ages ago. He would never admit it, but the Uchiha’s land was devoid of its previous resources and they could not make nor find more. They’d been there for years and it was only a matter of time before everything got used up. Konoha was perfect for resources, especially since Hashirama was its Hokage, so he made it his personal mission to move his clan there. As for the threat to destroy the village, he only planned on wiping everyone out and keeping everything for himself if Hashirama happened to decline, though he doubted he would. All that was left was to wait the five days to receive Hashirama’s answer, which he found a little unnecessary but agreed to it anyway. As soon as he’d left the village, he went back home and told everyone to prepare for both moving and a possible fight, explaining what he’d just done. 

 

“But Madara, what if Hashirama says no and his people end up being stronger than us?” One Uchiha asked; a timid young girl that worked with the group of people that looked for resources. 

 

“Do you, an Uchiha, underestimate your own clan this much? You should be ashamed. We are a proud clan, and nothing stands in our way! We’ll get rid of every single one of them.”

 

Cheers spread and rang through the air as they whooped in agreement, but there were a few who stood by the Uchiha that had complained and remained silent, also worried about the fate of their people. There were young children and elderly people to protect; it wasn’t simply a matter of going in and fighting. Everyone knew that the Senju clan and the others in Konoha were a force to be reckoned with. No one else had the courage to speak their mind though, so Madara dismissed them with the order to double-time their preparations. The time for action was nearing, and Madara was itching to get moving. He’d have to do something about that pesky younger brother of Hashirama’s; he would be a big problem for the Uchiha clan. He hated the man for taking his younger brother’s life. Now he had to figure out how he would make his plan work, so with that thought in mind he set off to his small office and began thinking of ideas. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot more thought-out, but I think it’s still on the boring side. Don’t worry, things will start picking up soon. Please tell me what I can do better! I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> \- Cookie


	4. Important Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update as to why I haven't been uploading any new chapters on this story.

Hello!

Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't been posting any new chapters. I've been very stressed out and overwhelmed with my life lately, so much so that consistent writing isn't possible for me right now. Things WERE settling down and I almost started writing again, but they seem to be getting messy once more, so I'm taking the time to address all of my issues and my mental health until I feel ready enough to write more chapters and upload weekly again. I may occasionally upload a short one-shot (as I did this earlier this week) just to keep myself motivated and not lose sight of my writing, but as soon as I am ready to upload consistently again, I will! This is my creative outlet and I'd hate to leave it in the dust, but I have priorities to attend to. I hope y'all understand.

Much love,

\- Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic after being in the fandom for a little over a year! I know, I'm super late. I apologize in advance if my writing is a little OOC; I do my best to make everything as accurate as possible while still keeping the feel of my story. Your feedback, comments, and kudos are much appreciated, and I really hope you enjoy my work!


End file.
